Innocent Songs
by Push pins in my hand
Summary: With the insane songs he sang, eventually he became insane as well, eating the entranced children and adults.' The children he kept became wild and they became insane as well. Only one with the healing song, could save the insane children. SakuSasuNaru.


I have always wanted to try a story like this, so here we go. It is my first time trying a horror so be gentle with my story.

Thank you.

I have slightly copied the first part from the ' Blue diamond ' Alice of Sacrifice part. Alice of Sacrifice is a Vocaloid song, very beautiful in my opinion. And--it is not mine.

Naruto is not mine, either by the way.

* * *

**Now, Let me tell you a story. A wonderous happy story. A story where everything goes right. Listen carefully or you may miss the message.**

**Once upon a time, In a land hidden by hopes and lies, there was a monster. _What? I am not lying. This is a happy story. I told you to listen, no interruptions please_. This monster was very lonely and sad. He used to live with the humans but one day, he accidentally killed one of them and was shunned for the rest of his life, never to live with them again. He missed the companionship of the humans deeply and hated his new home that was in the forest.**

**He constantly lived in the darkness, since the tall trees towards over even him as he walked. He pondered what he could do to gain the humans' trust and respect back every day, hoping that an idea would come soon.**

**Weeks went by and the monster grew incredibly depressed. Eventually he decided he would sit in the forest forever and rot. Forgetting his past hopes of joining the humans again. _The happy part is getting closer...Silence. Don't rush me. _**

**One day a very sinister man came to the monster and noticed how miserable he looked. He recognized it as they creature that used to live with the people in the town close to the forest. He plotted for a few secounds before coming up with an idea, he was smart and cunning, so ideas came naturally to him.**

**"My, My what a wonderous creature." The man spoke as if in a whisper, but his loud tone made even the monster raise his head. "I wonder why it is alone in such a dreary place."**

**The monster howled sadly and spoke with such sadness that the man almost felt bad for him. "I have been exiled from the place I call home, young sir. I have no where else to go."**

**The man pretended to think for a moment, but the monster could not tell the difference.**

**"Perhaps you should go ask them for their forgiveness."**

**The monster's tails drooped and he howled again. "This I have already done! Is there nothing else you can tell me?"**

**The man sighed softly and then said. "If kindness does not heal them then what will? Perhaps you should try the opposite."**

**The monster was apalled. He had a very kind nature and would never HURT the humans to get what he wanted. "I cannot do something as barbaric as that! Hurting someone--"**

**The man chuckled. "No-No, my kind beast. I meant why don't you make people come here?"**

**The monster thought for a moment before whispering, "A great idea...but I cannot calm them down enough for them to listen and visit me." The monster watched curiously as the man pondered again. **

**"A simple solution!" The man yelled out, his pale body swinging towards the great beast. "You must sing to them, if you sing just as these papers tell you to, they will come." The man paused. "You do know how to read music and such, Don't you?" **

**The monster was nearly bursting with excitement. "yes, Yes, I have learned this long before this problem had occurred!" The monster took the papers and gently set them down. After reading the first line, he could feel peace enter his mind. "Oh, thank you, kind sir. Thank you, Thank you. I have never been so happy."**

**The man grinned devilishly. "I am sure your life will only get better." As he turned to leave the forest he added. "Remember, It will only work if you are in the forest close to the nearby town there."**

**The monster tilted its head. "Konoha?"**

**"Ah...yes. Konoha....." the man drawled for a moment, his golden eyes staring at the direction he just came from. "Please enjoy the songs and Good-bye." The man hurried out of the forest, smirking to himself, he walked calmly afterwards and watched the skies for his work.**

**Back In the Forest, The monster was practicing saying his lyrics. As soon as he felt he was ready he sang loudly, hope filling his entire being once again. **

**If the trees weren't so tall he would have noticed the sky darkening with blood red clouds. **

**The song he sang made no sense at first, but the more he sang. The more it connected. The darker the sky became. **

**With the insane songs he sang, eventually he became insane as well, eating the entranced children and adults that wandered blindly into his home. Some of the ones he liked the best, he kept and taught them how to sing them. The trance was broken but so were their minds. And they sang with their new Mother until dusk came. **

**The monster only liked children. He could never bear any of his own. He would love the children like they were his own and feed them like they were just like him. Eventually, the children became wild and became monsters just like him. **

**The monster-children and the original monster lived happily in their new insane world. Attacking Konoha and any other villages that had forests by them.**

**THE END**

* * *

"I don't understand Mikoto, why am I in trouble?" Sasuke asked calmly as his father dragged him into their house. He walked quickly to keep up with his father's long strides as they walked.

Mikoto sobbed softly, her hands covering most of her face as her watery eyes looked at her son. She shook her head slowly before sniffing loudly and giving Sasuke a shaky smile. "Don't worry about it Sasuke, if you don't understand that's okay."

Sasuke frowned at this. "This doesn't make any sense mother. He told me that you have been talking about me."

Fugaku then stopped walking, making Sasuke bump into his legs. He let go of Sasuke's arm and crouched down in front of him. "Sasuke...who spoke to you?" He spoke slowly, to make sure Sasuke understood.

"He doesn't have a name Fugaku."

"That's not what I asked you Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned deeply, his onyx eyes glaring into his father's eyes. He broke the gaze and stared at the floor, grumbling to himself.

"Sasuke…This is important, tell me."

Sasuke lifted his head up quickly, angrily searching his father's eyes. "I don't know why you do this to me. Every time you ask me this and every time I tell you the same thing. Why do you torture yourself like this?"

When Mikoto's sobs became audible again, Sasuke glared at her. Mikoto flinched and sobbed harder. Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh and walked to her slowly. He spoke slowly.

"Mama..?"

Mikoto's sobbing paused momentarily; she looked down at her son. She gave a confused and wary glance at him before saying. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Dun' cry. I dun' like it when ya cry…." Sasuke's eyes watered and he started to sniffle.

Mikoto immediately picked Sasuke up and gave him a light hug. Sasuke sniffed softer and returned the hug slowly. "I think that Mama should take a nap to feel better." Mikoto laughed softly, before nodding and putting Sasuke down. She walked down the hall to her room and waved before entering and closing the door.

Sasuke's waving hand stopped immediately. He let it drop limply at his sides and he walked back to his father. "Did you see that?"

Fugaku remained silent.

"She doesn't want to believe it and neither do you." Sasuke chuckled darkly before continuing. "I am not your Sasuke…" A devious smile spread on his face.

Fugaku took a few steps back, his hand reaching behind him as he stepped into the wall.

"What's wrong Fugaku? Don't tell me you are afraid of your own son?" 'Sasuke' teased softly his steps slow and dangerous. He skipped towards him with a dangerous playfulness that frightened the man.

Fugaku stepped sideways subtly, grabbing the handgun on the top of the table. "Where is my son?" he asked angrily, his shaking voice betraying his mask over his emotions.

Sasuke giggled softly, the sound that would have sound cute to most was dark and sinister to Fugaku. "What do you mean? I **am** your son."

Fugaku flung the gun in front of him and fired twice. The first shot missed while the second hit the boy in the shoulder.

What should have made him scream in pain only made him stare at the wound with an amused look and pull the bullet out himself. He stared at the blood on his clothing before sighing softly and looking at the armed man. He chuckled a bit before giving him another amused glance and staring at the wound again. "You are a quick human. Very nice. I see why the Uchihas are so revered."

Fugaku shuddered softly at the sound of the voice.

Seeing as he had been caught, the boy no longer needed to pretend to be their Sasuke. His voice sounded young but held a feel of wisdom that could only belong to those who have lived centuries.

"It's a shame really. I would have let you live, truly I would have." Sasuke paused; licking his palm before wiping his now wound free shoulder to get the red substance off. "Your family is a nice one. The boy was pleasing to meet."

Fugaku tensed. "Where-"

"Silence." Sasuke growled. "Humans are always rude, they never let me finish."

"My true name is Akkei and I am not of your world. I am not a part of your human society. I am what some may call a Rakshasa. Other names for this that you may understand would be: Demon or more accurately Shape shifter." Akkei paused looking the man over. He smiled darkly before walking swiftly over to the man.

Fugaku flinched hard, holding the gun threateningly in front of him. His aim shook violently as Akkei walked over to him.

"Put that down, Daddy…" Akkei sniffed softly, rubbing his eyes cutely; all with Sasuke's voice. "You're scaring me, Daddy….."

"Stop!" Fugaku yelled wildly, wanting desperately to shoot but couldn't because of Akkei's voice.

"Put the gun down, Fugaku. You will wake the female up and I do not want to kill her understand? I like her." Akkei said all of this slowly, it was as if he was talking to a young child, but comparing the true ages between them Fugaku was a child to Akkei.

Fugaku, defeated lowered his gun, letting it drop to the ground.

"Good boy." Akkei muttered softly before continuing on.

"I have seen many years and many things happen in this world. I have been watching this family for a while. I have seen you give birth to your first child, Itachi and then Sasuke. I watched both of them grow. I even protected them from things that would have taken them from you." Akkei looked over to Fugaku and rolled his eyes at the disbelieving glare he got. "Three nights ago, Sasuke was almost hit by a car. Actually, he would have been hit by that car had I not distracted him with another noise. It missed barely." Akkei sighed softly remembering the event.

"I have not killed Sasuke. Technically, I have committed suicide. I have merged with Sasuke, giving him my body and soul. I will die tomorrow but Sasuke will still be here. He will have his own body and mine. He will become another Rakshasa." Akkei sighed softly, whispering. "Mother will love him. He is such a nice, beautiful child..."

Fugaku muttered something unintelligible before shaking his head.

"You can believe what you want but I will warn you. Even though I leave, Sasuke may behave the same way I do. I leave a lot more than my body after I die. Be careful." Akkei paused. "And now….."

Akkei's body twitched violently as wings erupted from his back, webbed hands sliced the air around them as he transformed quickly. His skin became a pale purple as he lifted his head up and howled deeply. "You must die Fugaku. Forgive me but that's what happens to people who ask me who I am."

Fugaku froze and pressed himself against the wall. He had never felt this vulnerable in his life, but in that life, monsters like this never existed.

Akkei growled softly and purred in thought. "I wonder which part of you I should eat first. Maybe the chest…or the throat…or the—"

Akkei's voice stopped suddenly, Fugaku blinked and then he saw that Akkei was gone. He blinked again and he noticed that he was in front of his house with the key inches away from the keyhole. He let his hand drop, confused at what had just happened to him.

"Honey?" Mikoto said worriedly, she stood beside him placing her hand onto his shoulder gently. "Is there something wrong?"

Then Sasuke was in front of him. Fugaku almost screamed, he stepped away slowly from the boy.

Sasuke pouted. "Daddy…Why are you being mean again? You need to take a nap!" Sasuke pouted and stomped his foot before shrieking shortly and sitting on the porch. He grumbled softly before turning away from the two adults.

"Fugaku..." Mikoto whispered softly. "We should go inside now?"

Fugaku nodded uneasily before muttering a soft apology to Sasuke. They all walked inside and into the warm house. Fugaku made sure to lock the doors and windows while Sasuke and Mikoto weren't looking.

Mikoto gave a frustrated sigh. "Sasuke, you shouldn't play with your food."

Sasuke pouted softly, quietly eyeing Fugaku as he walked into the kitchen. "I am going to eat it watch." Sasuke paused before holding up the chocolate bunny his mother gave him and whispering in a rough voice. "I wonder which part of you I should eat first. Maybe the chest…..or the—"

Fugaku screamed, turning from Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his mother's face swiftly. She screamed loudly, but didn't thrash because every time she moved he would grip a bit harder.

"I wanted her alive, damn you. Now I have to kill her too." Akkei gave a shudder before a thundering laugh erupted from him. "This is all your fault. If she remembers because you scream, then what? This happens of course." Akkei gave an insane smile.

Suddenly, Akkei felt several stinging sensations in his arm. He looked to see three tranquilizers in his arm. Akkei gave a tired smile."Smart and quick human." He muttered before falling onto the floor, his grip loosened and Mikoto's head was released.

They both stared at each other and their son before sighing. Mikoto held Sasuke while Fugaku got the knife….

* * *

Sasuke, now Akkei sighed softly and said. "Let me ask you something okay?"

Muffled screams and murmurs from behind him.

"Mother gave me the name Akkei because I am very devious but your Sasuke is nothing of the sort, is he?"

More muffled sounds.

"That's what I thought." He turned towards his two audience members before smiling softly. "I don't understand you two. I understod why Mikoto thought it would work but....Fugaku..." Akkei muttered softly before continuing. "You shot me and it didn't even affect me. What makes you think a knife will--"

Mikoto's gag had slipped. "You shot our baby!?"

Akkei sighed softly before retying the gag and lightly slapping the woman in her head. "Shush, female. Calm and peace. All will be over soon." He then turned to Fugaku. "He saw the danger hidden under his son's face and acted as few parents do. I respect him for it."

Fugaku remained silent, the gag fit tightly in his mouth.

"I will let you live if you promise me something."

Fugaku snorted.

"Testing my patience male...but the female needs you." He groaned sngrily, biting his lip. "If you will allow Sasuke freedom to come and go, into the forest whenever he pleases, then you will survive. If you restrain him, he will revolt."

Akkei swayed before steading himself. He quickly cut the ropes that binded the parents before untying the gags.

He smiled weakly before laying himself carefully on the ground. "It seems my time is up....Good-by, unhappy humans."

And his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

What do you think? I don't think it got close to horror =.= I was really hoping it would. BUT, if you think it was even the sligtest BIT of horror, don't hesitate to tell me so in your reviews.

Oh and please DO, review.


End file.
